Ice and Dark
by HowlingSilverWolf
Summary: Natuki and Shizuru have been best friends ever since childhood but what happens when someone tries too interfere and wants too date Shizuru, why are they connected too the school play? is this there destiny? or has the past come back too reveal the truth. ( natsukixshizuru, shiznat , krugerxviola, kugaxfujino, maixnao)


Hey everyone so howlingsilverwolf here, this is my second story from what I've been working on , along with a new beginning if you haven't read it then check out my profile , anyway this story is kinda similar too what you will see in from dn angel of ice and snow episode and such but this story is bit different I don't want too reveal anything yet but I hope this will make you want too carry on when I'm finished the chapters , so once again this is all thanx too my awesome friend who has helped me proof read this thankyou! pathetic creature.

I do not own my-hime/otome

Please let me know what you think about this story, review it and such, this is my second story

Enjoy

Ice and Dark

Confession

Howlingsilverwolf

To fall in love. Some would call it a blessing and others a curse, but what would happen if you never gave love a chance? What would happen if you never confessed your love? Is it fear that's stopping it? Who knows, it could be your destiny…

You would think confessing to someone you like, would be easy, but what if that person is your best friend?

My name is Natsuki Kruger and I'm a high school student. I live in a small area called Fuuka. There's not much to see, just like any other ordinary town. Full of people and schools, but at least I'm happy. Usually when it comes to people, I don't socialize that well. In fact, I've been giving the nickname Ice Princess. It's not my fault that there are idiots at my school! But anyway, I do have three people who are very close to me.

Mai Tokiha – She's like the mother of the group. She watched out for us when we were all children and she's really good at cooking.

Nao Yuuki - She is my right hand man. If I ever needed to pull pranks, then she would be there with me. The teachers always call us the Terrible Duo. It's not our fault that lessons are boring! Sometimes we even skip classes until Mai finds out and forces us back into class. Man.. never get on Mai's bad side. Nao has always been a good friend. Even though we always wind each other up by calling each other names. That's just how we express our affection towards one another. She's like my sister.

Then there's the final person; Shizuru Fujino. Words could not even describe her. She truly is a goddess. She is graceful, kind, very beautiful, but also very mischievous when she wants to be. Mostly though, she acts calm and elegant. She is the president of the student council. We're in second year and she managed to become the president! She knows how to deal with business especially since coming from a family who runs the Fujino Co-Operation, one of the largest in the areas.

If you've ever heard the stories about princesses, then she would definitely be one of them. She was born in Kyoto, but then her family moved down towards Fuuka. She was my very first friend. We've been together ever since we were babies and we were always together. If someone ever bullied her, then I would beat the hell out of them and if I ever fell down and hurt my knee, she would be there to put a bandage on it. She is my angel… She is the one whom I have secretly fallen for. I didn't know what it was that made me think this way about her, but ever since I did, I have never been able to stop. I wish I could tell her my feelings, but then I would always get scared since she is my best friend. I would never want to lose her, but can I really keep these feelings locked up? Shizuru is very popular at our school. She gets a lot of love letters in her locker, so what if someone does capture her heart? I don't want to give Shizuru up to anyone…

Natsuki's thoughts were interrupted when she heard the teacher calling for her. She immediately stood up.

Aw crap! She forgot she was in her last class for the day. Now everyone was looking at her.

"Miss Kruger, would you care to repeat what I just said?" The teacher asked.

"Erm… Something about 2+2?" Natsuki sheepishly guessed.

To which the whole class giggled whilst the teacher did not look amused at all.

"Miss Kruger, I would appreciate it if you would pay more attention to my class. Otherwise I will have to give you detention for two weeks!" The teacher said.

Natsuki bowed in panic.

"I'm terribly sorry sensei, it won't happen again!" Natsuki said.

"I'll let you go this time since were about to finish class anyway." The teacher said.

The bell rang and everyone got up and started to pack up and leave the classroom. Natsuki shrunk back into her seat and put her arms on the table to rest her head on, avoiding people seeing her get embarrassed.

Man, could this day get any worse?

"Ara, Natsuki's not paying attention, fufu…" A very well known voice said.

Too late…

Natsuki looked up and saw Shizuru standing in front of her, wearing the school uniform which looked dazzling on her. Natsuki stopped gawking before she realised that Shizuru was trying to wind her up.

"s-s-s-SHIZURU!" Natsuki shouted.

"Ara, so loud. Natsuki sure knows how to make me hear her." She giggled.

"Hmph! Very funny Shizuru." Natsuki said as she crossed her arms and began to sulk.

"Chill out mutt." Nao said from the side, standing with Mai.

"Natsuki, you know better. You need to pay attention to class. We don't want you to fail the next math tests." Mai lectured.

"Hey! It's not my fault that he made it boring…" Natsuki complained.

"Ara, then maybe I should make sure that Natsuki will get a tutor. We can't have her failing the year." Shizuru said.

"Shizuru you really are a life saver!" Natsuki said.

"Come on, we don't want to see a Shiznat-moment. Now hurry your asses up and let's go home!" Nao said.

Natsuki blushed at that comment.

"Oh crap! I forgot my sketchpad… Hey guys, I'm just going to quickly go to the art class and get it. I'll meet you by the gates." Natsuki said.

"Alright Natsuki. We'll see you there." Shizuru said.

Natsuki nodded to confirm it, then bolted out of the classroom.

"Hey, don't you usually ask to go with Natsuki?" Nao asked.

"I would, but it seemed Natsuki had a lot on her mind. I wanted to give her some space before asking her about it." Shizuru said.

"Yeah, she does seem to be acting weird these days… She's always in a daze." Mai said.

"I'm sure she's probably thinking about her precious mayo." Nao grinned.

They all started giggling.

"Hey, Fujino! There's someone here for you." A classmate shouted.

They all turned there heads towards the door.

"Ara… who could that be?" She then turned towards her friends.

"Sorry, I will have to catch up with you guys later." Shizuru said.

"No worries Shizuru. We'll meet you by the gate." Mai said.

Shizuru then went out of the classroom to see a familiar face waiting for her.

"Ara, Reito, I didn't expect to see you here." Shizuru said.

"Ah, greetings Shizuru. I do apologize to be here so bluntly." Reito said.

"Not at all. Is there anything you need from me? Is it about council business?" Shizuru asked.

"Actually, it's not council business, but I was wondering, before saying anything else, if we could go somewhere more private to discuss it?"

Shizuru thought that Reito was acting strange.

"Ara, of course. Let's get out of here."

Shizuru then followed Reito down the corridor.

Natsuki managed to get towards the gates when she noticed only Mai and Nao were waiting there. Shizuru were nowhere to be seen, which she found very strange.

"Hey guys, where's Shizuru?" Natsuki asked.

"Oh, well she got called away by someone wanting to have a talk with her." Mai said.

"Hmm… I'm going to go and look for her. I'll be back." Natsuki said.

Where could Shizuru be? I hope she's alright… Today's the day I'm going to tell her about my feelings for her. I need to focus on what I'm going to say… I've never felt like this before, it's so nerve wrecking…

Then she turned around the corner and saw up ahead, where a small garden, surrounded by trees, was. What Natsuki saw, made her heart stop.

It was Shizuru, talking to the most popular guy in school… Reito Minagi. Being vice president of the student council, this meeting of course would seem natural.

There were even talk around school about the two being the perfect couple, but with the way Reito was standing there in front of her, it seemed different. Natsuki's suspicions turned out correct as she got close enough to hear their conversation.

"Shizuru… There's something I've been wanting to tell you. Well, actually it's what I've always wanted to say. I know we've been good friends over the years in school and it's been great, but during those years I've also grown fond of you. What I'm trying to say is that… Will you go out with me?" He asked nervously.

"Ara… Reito… I…" Shizuru started.

"Please, I know it must be quite a shock of course, which I understand perfectly. That's why I will wait for the answer until you are ready to tell me, but I would like to ask you to please think about it." Reito said.

"Ok. Since you've been a good friend, I will think about it." Shizuru said.

"Thank you Shizuru. That means a lot to me. I better get going. Don't want to be late picking up Mikoto. See you tomorrow Shizuru." Reito said.

He waved goodbye and walked away, leaving Shizuru standing there with the wind blowing around her. She was trying to gather her thoughts when she heard a twig break. She looked up and immediately wished she didn't because there she saw her best friend Natsuki. However, the one thing that startled her most was that Natsuki's head was hung low, making it difficult to see her eyes.

"Natsuki! I… I…" Shizuru said, trying to find the words.

"Sorry to disturb. I didn't see you at the gate. When Mai and Nao told me you went away to talk to someone, I got a bit worried. But instead it was just Minagi with you. I see. It doesn't surprise me. You two are the big subject around school as the perfect couple and now it finally happened." Natsuki said almost as if pushing herself.

Shizuru didn't expect to see Natsuki looking up at her with a smile on her face, but it wasn't really a happy smile. More like a calmed yet forced smile.

"I'm happy for you Shizuru. He's a nice guy. I'm sure you two will make a good couple and now you can be happy." Natsuki said.

"But Natsuki!" Shizuru tried to explain.

"Hey! What are you two doing up there? Come on, we better get going." Mai and Nao were walking towards them.

Natsuki turned around and walked towards Mai and Nao, then passed them. They gave each other a worried glance and then looked over to Shizuru, who also looked worried. Nao shrugged and told Shizuru to hurry up again. As she got closer to them, she then looked at Natsuki, whose eyes were full of sorrow, but she made sure that Nao and Mai didn't see it.

Natsuki said goodbye to everyone and tried to keep her attitude, so it didn't worry the others. She got home and Duran, her loving black and white Husky, came to greet her. She smiled at him because whenever she felt down, he knew how to cheer her up.

"Hey Nat-chan. How was your day dear?" Her mother Saeko came out of the kitchen, holding a spoon in her hand indicating she was preparing dinner for them. She was an older version of Natsuki, except she was wearing glasses and had blue eyes.

"It was ok really." Natsuki went over to sit down in the living room where she saw her father reading the newspaper. Natsume Kuga. He had short blue hair. A bit darker than Natsuki, but he had the same emerald eyes as her. He was wearing his glasses to, but they were only reading glasses. He looked up from his newspaper when he noticed the tone in Natsuki's voice.

"Is everything ok, you sound a little sad?" Her father said.

"I'm fine really dad. Don't worry about it." She then stretched before getting up from the chair.

"I'm going to bed. I'm feeling a bit tired today." Natsuki said.

"But Nat-chan, what about your dinner?" Saeko asked.

"Don't worry about it mom. I'm not hungry. You can save it for leftovers." Natsuki said and walked out of the room.

Saeko then walked over to Natsume. He was looking at the door Natsuki had walked out of.

"Dear? Do you think she's alright? She looked kinda upset." Saeko asked.

"Hmmm, let's give her some space and when she's calmed down, she can talk to us. You know what she's like when we push her. Then she won't open up." Natsume said.

"Still, I don't like how she keeps stuff bottled up like that. It won't do her any good." She said.

Natsume noticed his wife's worried look and he put his hand on hers to reassure her.

"Natsuki is stubborn. She will think for a bit, then when she stops, she'll come back to her usual self."

"Hmm, I wonder where she got her stubbornness from. It certainly can't be me." Saeko said.

"Want to bet on that?" Natsume said quietly, almost mumbling.

"What was that dear?" She said smiling evily.

"Erm, nothing dear. I said it's me of course, hehe." He said, looking a bit embarrassed and blushing from getting caught.

Saeko giggled at him.

"Natsuki definitely takes the blushing from you, that's for sure." She kissed him on the cheek before walking back into the kitchen.

"Baka!" He shouted. He could hear his wife laughing in the kitchen. It took him a while to get out of his dreamlike state. Still after their marriage, his wife would still always give him the butterflies.

Meanwhile in Natsuki's room…

It was a big room Natsuki had. It had a bunk bed, with the bed on top and a desk underneath. There was a sofa and a TV and it even had a little balcony which could be opened up to through a window. There were some model bikes and action figures on the shelves and Duran was lying in his bed, chewing on a bone, but the thing that stood out the most was a painting. It stood on an easel, with a paint set at the side. The picture itself was a picture of Shizuru, smiling, with sakura petals flowing around her.

Natsuki sat by the painting, looking at it. She held a sad look. She sighed and then covered the painting with a white blanket. She turned around and walked towards the balcony and stood out there for a while, starring at the stars. She put her arms out on the rails and rested her head on top of them.

"Who am I kidding? Of course Shizuru would go for him. They're like the perfect couple and I'm just the friend. She would not see me in that way." Natsuki said.

She didn't notice that there where a few tears in her eyes, but then she felt something poke her side. She looked down and noticed that Duran was looking up at her with a sad expression. She bend down and stroked his head.

"I'm fine Duran. You don't have to worry about me. Come on, let's go inside." Natsuki said and guided him back inside and turned off the lights.

In a different house, not far from Natsuki's…

Shizuru was standing on her mansion balcony, starring at the sky too. She was all dressed in her night wear, with a long purple robe hanging down from her. She was clutching her chest or more like her heart. She too was looking sad.

"Natsuki… Is this what you want? Is this how you truly feel for me, to be with Reito?" She said and sighed.

"Even though you say that, you know I can't be with him because my heart belongs to someone else. I just wish to know how you feel about all this." Shizuru said.

She starred into the starry sky to see if there were any movements, but there was none. Shizuru sighed and put on a sad smile.

"Natsuki… What should I do? Should I really give Reito a chance? Does this show that you're not interested in me? I'm so confused about what to do, but if I tell you my feelings, how would you react? Hate me? Never speak to me again? If that were to happen, I couldn't bear it. This heart is yours Natsuki. No matter what happens."

All these thoughts were running into her mind when she realized that it was getting late.

"I should go to bed… Got a big day a head of me tomorrow." Shizuru then carried on looking at the stars, but this time she smiled gently.

"Good night Natsuki." Shizuru then walked back inside her house.


End file.
